wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
North Carolina
|purchase_price = 9,800,000 |preceded_by = Colorado|Succeded_by = Iowa|planes = *Catapult Fighter (Consumable) *Spotter Aircraft (Consumable)|survivability = *A: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️◼️ *B: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️|artillery = *A: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️ *B: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️|aa_defense = *A: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️ *B: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️|mobility = *Basic: ◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️ *Top: ◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️|torpedo = ◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️|concealment = ◻️◻️◻️◻️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️|main_guns = 3 X 3 (406mm)|secondary_guns = 2 X 20 (127mm)|aa = *A (66) **20mm Oerlikon Mk2 **40mm Bofors Mk4 **127mm/38 Mk32 *B (69) **20mm Oerlikon Mk2 **40mm Bofors Mk4 **127mm/38 Mk32|torpedo_tubes = None}} History ''' After the first world war, more and more advanced ships began to spawn. The United States had its own ships being planned and soon to be laid down. However, the Washington Naval Treaty soon changed how ships should be made. One of the most influential was the standard displacement of 35000 long tones (Metric tonnes to be clear). Over a decade later, a Second London Naval Treaty reduced the calibre limit from 16 inches to 14 inches (On '''new warships), which will have a very heavy influence on the North Carolina class. North Carolina was already on the drawing board, so this did not apply as of now (And it was 1935 while the Second London Treaty took place a year later). Many designs were proposed, including a rather bizarre-looking ship, with 14 inch guns on the back and plane catapults at the front (Though this sounds somewhat ineffective and stupid). Design A was very similar to Britain's Rodney class battleships. Design Mark VII was a flashback to the WWI era-battleships, with quadruple still main guns and can only attain 22 knots. Design XVI was very radical, proposing North Carolina to have twelve 14 inch guns in three quadruple-gunned turrets, similar to the King George V class battleships. This design was selected, with modifications (2 more secondaries in a different configuration and changed to 16 inch guns in triple gun turrets). In the end, she was equipped with nine 16-inch guns and twenty 5 inch DP guns. She reached 27 knots in speed trials. Initially, she was to carry a small amount of AA, but with the spark of WWII, much more AA was added with little difference to her maximum speed. During her career in the pacific, she has seen much of the action, and taken some heavy hits. One such was in 1942, September 15th, when she was escorting a carrier group. A torpedo spread from the I-19 hit two carriers and North Carolina herself. Contrary to what her torpedo protection should have done, a gaping hole has been created. She was still able to steam at 24 knots, but was then forced to slow down to a slow 18 knots to prevent the temporary repairs from giving way. The same torpedo hit sparked controversy about torpedo protection on "fast" battleships for awhile, which will influence the succeeding classes. After her repairs, she participated in many operations, including the Battle of Okinawa and Operation "Magic Carpet". For half of her action in the war, she would've served as both a carrier escort and a shore bombarder. She was then moved to the reserve fleet in 1947, but was then removed from the ship register list on June 1st, 1960. Instead of scrapping (In which most battleships face upon being strikken), she was donated to North Carolina for $250,000 a year later, to be converted into a museum ship. To this day, she still remains at her final anchorage point, which is at Wilmington, North Carolina. Obviously open to the public, she is maintained by the USS North Carolina Battleship Commission. In-game The biggest transition in American battleship gameplay, the North Carolina, often called "No Cal" or her nickname "The Showboat", is the first "fast" battleship you will ever be in the helm of and she will utterly impress those who are used to the pudgy, well protected appearance, ergonomics and the range of her dreadnought predecessors as she boasts speed, protection, armament and ergonomics that improved in the span of the 15 year gap in battleship building. As the first "fast" battleship evolution, you should notice her speed while, at most her tier 8 battleship colleagues Tirpitz and Amagi can outrun her, is reasonable enough to reach her destination and her main battery can begin the engagement with her opening shots even if she does not reach the target as fast provided if an enemy has been seen. Even at stock, she is still a very sound battleship and her AA suite is good enough to offer protection from lower tier carriers. While the North Carolina fires at long range, she has a questionable dispersion which can be averse when firing at the said distance, added the fact that you cannot mount the main battery accuracy mod but you can extend firing range to a whopping 25km. Pros * Highest range of any tier 8 battleship. * Good AA suite for a battleship. * Very durable when angling the bow towards against gunfire. * Decently fast at nearly 28 kts. * Improved 16 inch guns Cons * Rudder shift is slightly slow. * Poor shells dispersion, can't mount accuracy mod to reduce it. * Large citadel, showing your broadside is completely suicide. * Have very poor TDS with only 18.9% compare to Tirpitz 21.9% and Amagi 42.9%. * Secondary guns are worse than Amagi and Tirpitz. * Questionable AP shell penetration Early Research * Research the engine first for the improved speed * Then research the hull upgrade for the better AA and HP * The FCS module can be saved for last as the stock range is already impressive Category:American Warships Category:Warships Category:Warships by Tier Category:Battleships Category:Tier VIII Warships